191 - Gridlock
Gridlock ist die 191. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 3. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor bringt Martha nach New Earth, ein viertel Jahrhundert nach seinem letzten Besuch. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten wird Martha entführt und sie findet sich selber in einem endlosen Stau auf einer unterirdischen Autobahn gefangen, welcher schon seit Jahrzehnten andauert. Unter den Wartenden brodelt das Gerücht, dass sich in den Tiefen der Autobahn bösartige Kreaturen verstecken, die sehr hungrig sind. Der Doctor stellt derweil fest, dass es nicht so einfach möglich ist, Martha wiederzufinden. Er ist in großer Sorge um sie und erhält schließlich Unterstützung von einem sehr alten Bekannten... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor reist erneut nach New New York - 30 Jahre sind seit seinem letzten Besuch mit Rose Tyler vergangen (New Earth). *Die Macra tauchten erstmals in der Episode The Macra Terror auf. *Novizin Hame und das Gesicht von Boe haben erneute Auftritte. *Auf einem Poster steht auf Japanisch Bad Wolf. *Der Doctor berichtet, er hätte seinen Mantel von Janis Joplin. *Der Doctor zählt die 15 New's von New New York auf. *Als erwähnt wird, dass man von der Autobahn nicht mehr zurück käme, erinnert dies stark an den 500. Stock aus The Long Game. *Milo erwähnt, dass das Gras „oben“ nach Apfel rieche - dies stellte Rose bei ihrem Besuch auf New Earth fest. *Martha bedroht ihre Entführer mit deren Waffe und fordert sie auf, sie wieder zurück zu bringen - genau wie Rose in The Satan Pit. *Obwohl der Doctor in Fear Her sich weigert, eine Straßenkatze zu streicheln und Rose gegenüber zugibt, Katzen nicht zu mögen, hat er hier kein Problem damit, die kleinen Katzenbabys zu streicheln und sogar auf den Arm zu nehmen. *Der Doctor erwähnt den Herzog von Manhattan. *Das Geräusch der Macra erinnert stark an das Fauchen der Reaper aus Father's Day. *Wieder einmal wird der Doctor gegen seinen Willen teleportiert. Zuletzt in Doomsday. *Martha droht zu ersticken, genauso wie in Smith and Jones. *Der Doctor erwähnt die Experimente der Catkind im New New York Hospital. *Martha sagt, dass sie nicht nachgedacht habe, als sie das Angebot des Doctors annahm. Rose überkamen auch Zweifel als sie auf ihrer ersten TARDIS-Reise in Gefahr geriet (The End of the World). *Brannigan nennt den Doctor einen Zauberer, genau wie der Anführer der Sycorax. *Das Gesicht von Boe sagt, dass alles seine Zeit habe. Das sind auch die letzten Worte des Neunten Doctors zu Cassandra in The End of the World. *Der Doctor gibt hier zum ersten mal mehr Details über seine Heimatwelt Gallifrey bekannt. Außerdem erwähnt er Martha gegenüber erstmals den Ewigen Krieg und die Daleks. Offenbar hat er nun Vertrauen zu Martha gefasst und bringt sie nicht direkt nach Hause zurück. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *Die Vorlage für das Pärchen am Anfang der Folge ist das Gemälde American Gothic. *Auf Zurück in die Zukunft II: **Der Doctor und Martha besuchen die Zukunft und es regnet. **Als Martha, Milo und Cheen auf die Expressbahn fliegen, sieht man kurz mehrere fliegende Anzeigetafeln. Hinter den Kulissen *Für diese Geschichte ließ sich Davies von der Comic-Reihe 2000 AD inspirieren und baute dafür sogar eine Referenz auf deren Charakter Max Normal ein: Den veschroben wirkenden Geschäftsmann. *Diese Episode ist die 727. von Doctor Who, womit die Serie den Rekord für die meisten Episoden eines Franchise bekam. Vorheriger Rekordhalter war Star Trek, welches mit seinen fünf Serien auf 726 Episoden kam. Bereits zuvor hielt Doctor Who allerdings den Rekord für die meisten Folgen einer durchgehenden Serie. *Ursprünglich war für den Gesang am Ende ein anderes Lied vorgesehen, doch es klang zu stark wie ein Teil des normalen Soundtracks, weshalb es verworfen wurde. en:Gridlock (TV story) es:Gridlock fr:Gridlock (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft)